I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: (COMPLETE) Carter watches Abby sleep and makes the painful decision whether or not to go to Africa...


"I Don't Want to Miss A Thing"  
  
Disclaimer: yeah I no.I don't own er unfortunately.. and I don't own this song. It's called "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: I wuz listen to this song on the radio, and I thought I cud make up a good Carby outta it. Plz tell me wut u think!! If u want to flame, fine. Every1 has a rite to their opinions, but if u do, then plz tell me why. ( I hope u like it!!!!!!!  
  
~Abby's apartment~  
  
~Carter's POV~  
  
"She's so beautiful when she's sleeping." I whispered out loud. This would be the last time I saw her. Whether it would be in a few weeks, months, years, or maybe even ever again.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
I wish I could just hold her. Hold her close to me, and never have to let go. She means the world to me. When I am with her, all my troubles melt away. "Should I leave that fragile heart, and go to Africa?" I think to myself. The questions lingers around in my head.  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
I miss her already. I miss her touch, smell, and taste. I just want to crawl up in to bed with her, and just lay there until everything goes away. All my troubles, fears, and worries. All of them just gone.  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever.  
  
Just thinking about leaving her makes my heart sink. I don't know what I would do if I broke her heart. But I just have to go to Africa! I have to go to Luka, and I have to try and save those poor innocent children. I don't know what I will do. Should I trust my heart and stay? Or should I trust my mind and leave her?  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
My mind races, like a speeding bullet. But I calm down once I see Abby smile in her sleep. It's like she knows I'm here; she knows I could come into bed with her any second and wrap my strong arms around her, to protect her. But I just cane force myself to do it. I think I have made my decision.  
  
And I don't want to miss one smile,  
  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment,  
  
For all of the rest of time.  
  
Luka is a good man. We have rivaled for a long time, and even so, I know he can take care of himself. Even though apart of me wants to go to Africa and save him, and take care of him, I fight the urge. My strength is non other than my soul mate, Abby Lockhart. I don't ever want to miss a thing that goes on in her life, and no matter what happens, I'm going to keep that promise.  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
A/N: Ok, I know wut yall are thinking, but I just didn't want my story to end up like that! I didn't want carter to go to Africa in the 1st place. So, he didn't. I hope this doesn't affect the reviews u will send me!! ( 


End file.
